True Feelings Klance One-Shot
by MorganAshworth121
Summary: Lance Has been shot down by Allura one to many times and he feels hurt and rejected by the fact that not even an alien would date him. In the midst of his broken heart he turns to Hunk for comfort. He was expecting some warm cookies, hot chocolate and a bear-hug not a possible new love interest and especially not for Hunk to tell him to go after his life long crush.


Lance's Pov.

"Aullra has shot me down so many times. I mean it's not like I actually want to date her! But am I really so un-dateable that no one, not even an alien, will date me"

After Aullra shot me down for what has to be the millionth time I came to the common room looking for Hunk, my absolute best and closest friend. I sat down facing him, my back to the door. He looks at me questioningly almost like he doesn't believe I even have to ask this like I have gone insane even, then his gaze shifts to something behind me.

"I know one person that would date you."

I turn around slowly, curious at what holds his attention. There is nothing except for a red and white cropped leather jacket lying on the floor. I can hear someone running, the footsteps fading away. Is Hunk seriously suggesting that Keith likes me? My long standing crush and rival. I turn back to look at him.

"Are you seriously telling me that Keith likes me?'

He nods with the most serious look I have ever seen on him. I walk over to the jacket and slowly, carefully pick it up, half afraid this is just a dream and will disappear any second. The leather is cool and smooth against my fingertips. It is a reassuring weight in my hands as I slowly walk towards his bedroom.

After all this time of chasing after Allura, trying to cover up my true feelings, trying to hide the pain from being rejected at every turn. Could it really be possible that the guy I have had a crush on since the Garrison could actually like me back. Keith with his stupid mullet and stubborn ass that proved everyone wrong and fights with passion and determination. Keith who trains harder than any of us and fights with everything he has. Keith and his all-consuming fire that I sometimes fear may burn me. Keith and his vulnerable soft side that he hides deep inside.

I reach his room after what feels like an eternity and gently knock on the door. It takes him a minute before he opens the door. The look on his face is solemn and empty, almost like he is preparing himself for rejection, how many times has he been hurt that he just expects it?

"Can I come in?"

He turns and walks over to his bed and picks up a knife. He inspects it closely and I step inside. The door closes behind me. His room is pretty bare. A dart board on the wall, with knives sticking out of it, and a trunk at the foot of his bed.

"What do you want Lance?" His back is to me and I can hear the fear and anger in his voice. "Did you just come here just to tell me I'm insane? To rub it in that you hate me and make fun? To tell me that no one will ever love me?"

Is he really that afraid of me rejecting him or is he just afraid of rejection as a whole?

"No no, none of that. Why would you even think that? I-I j-just came to give you your jacket back. And to tell you t-that well I like you too. And I don't mean like you in a friend way, I mean I _Like Like _you."

He suddenly throws the dagger in his hand at me. It lands next to my head on the left side and I flinch away, a little worried about what he might do. He might flat out deny that he has any feelings for me, or he could say that he was just looking for a make-out buddy, or a million more things, each worse than the last. And then he is close. Really _really_ close. He is just a breath away and I am frozen to the spot, unable to move.

"Do you think this is funny Lance? Huh, let's make fun of Keith and his emotions, oh wait I forgot Keith doesn't have emotions! Are my feelings just a giant joke to you?"

I lean forward so that our lips meet. I didn't realise just how much he truly doubts himself, how much I have already hurt him. He goes stiff and I'm about to pull away, thinking maybe, _just maybe,_ I went a little too far. Maybe I crossed some line and pushed to hard. I mean I could have just talked it through. But then he kisses me back. It starts of slow and sweet, a little shy even, then he seems to gain some confidence and it becomes a clash of teeth and a fight for dominance. I'm pinned against the wall, his hands on my hips pulling me closer, my hands in his hair, his soft hair that I have dreamt about. The feeling of his lips against mine and how sure he is, how his lips fit perfectly against mine, how our bodies seem to fit like puzzle pieces, how even though he is shorter how dominant he is. Its absolute bliss a whirlwind of emotions and feelings surging through me, I never want it to end, never want to stop kissing him.

He pulls away and I whine slightly, chasing after his lips wanting to continue. He presses his forehead against mine to make me focus and still.

"Do you really like me? Like you're not playing me and you're not just looking for a make-out buddy?"

His voice his full of disbelief and uncertainty. I make a mental note to kill whoever hurt him.

"I don't just like you, I love you Keith. You and your stupid out of style mullet that you refuse to cut. You and your stubborn blind anger that gets you into trouble. You and your kind, un-trusting, heart that you hide away for fear someone will break it. You and all the passion you fight with. I love every single thing about you and your handsome emo ass."

"Yo tambien te amo idiota." _(I love you too, you idiot.)_

My eyes go wide. He knows Spanish! My mom would love him just for the fact that he knows Spanish because then she would be able to talk more easily with him. Wait where did he learn Spanish?

"You know Spanish?"

"Well I mostly know swear words but I also happen to know some useful phrases."

"So does this mean I can call you my novio?" _(Boyfriend)_

By this point we are both laughing and damn his laughter is beautiful, it is light and airy, I make a mental note to get him to laugh more often.

"Well that's one way to ask me out, but yeah you can call me your boyfriend."

I smile and in this one moment everything is perfect. I have everything I could ever need or want right here in my arms. I am actually glad that Allura shot me down.

"Eres la luz de mi vida." _(You are the light of my life.)_

He looks at me confused and he looks so adorable that it makes me smile slightly.

"Don't worry about it right now Keefy I will tell you another time."

He smiles and pecks me on the lips before dragging us towards his bed laughing. He is my everything and I will protect him for as long as I live. He is my great love, the adventure I have been waiting for forever. He is my universe. My grounding. He is mine and I am his.


End file.
